Generally, an impact resistant window includes impact-resistant glass and a sturdy frame securely anchored to a building structure. Impact resistant windows are typically built with the goal of keeping extreme winds and associated debris from breaching the outer envelope of the associated structure. For example, hurricanes, tornadoes, and other weather events can give rise to conditions in which impact resistant windows are useful.